chotafandomcom-20200214-history
Guardian
Guardians are angel-like creatures, according to humans, and are thought to have telepathic powers. Each Guardian is adorned with white or black wings depending on what they believe in-- Fate or Choices-- and are sent off to other worlds. A select few Guardians stay behind in World 5 as Daloez ♉'s Guards or Helpers. These select few always have black wings except for one. Origin Myths Ultimatum and Ookami Worlds In the Ultimatum and Ookami worlds, Guardians were thought to be demons in origin. Every Guardian had black wings until two with Grey Wings gave birth to two children; One with white wings and the other with black wings. The child with White Wings had silver eyes and thought that every creature in the many Universi had a fate written for them. The child with Black Wings thought everyone had choices that they could make and could alter history. The two children fought about these ideas until they Grey Winged parents told both of them that each person was entitled to their opinion. Still, the two fought about what each creature believed in. Throughout time, Guardians died each day and the children, now teenagers, hid themselves away in a cave together until one came out victorious. To this day, right through Zoraul's reign, the cave remains seal shut. All Other Worlds All the other worlds, save for the Guardian World, thought that Guardians were Guardian Angels to humans. Guardians were believed to have been watching humans since the Earth was created. The Guardian world, however, only held White Wings which represented Choices. It wasn't until religions were introduced to humans that the Black Wings weren't able to live on due to being abandoned or culled upon birth or through an abortion-like process. To this day, all the other worlds still pray to get Black Wings or Grey Wings. Guardian World Only the Guardian world knows the truth behind their existence and rarely speak of their origins. Dani, however, had made a transcript of the paintings in Ruins that had depicted the origin of the Guardians. "A long, long time ago, the Guardians had only three winged creatures. A Black Wing, A White Wing, and a Grey Wing. The White Wing held light in their heart and watched over those who had light in heart, as well, and were a good conscious in people. The Black Wings were people who were criminals or bad children. The Grey Wings always thought they would get someone to watch over but never watched a creature. The Black Wing was in love with the White Wing but so was the Grey Wing. In sabotage, the Grey Wing, who was jealous of the other two for getting to watch over others, pulled off one wing from both the Black and the White Wing. The Ruler of the three Guardians felt sympathy but still payed no mind to the Grey Wing. The Wings of the Grey Wing were pulled off and given to the Black Wing and White Wing but in punishment, the Ruler cursed the Grey Wing with immortality, having to watch every creature be born and die. In shame, the Grey Wing ran off to the dungeons and locked himself there. He never asked for anything or allowed anyone to give him anything. Still, the Grey Wing lives in the dungeon, refusing everything offered to him." Traits There has never been a Guardian besides the Grey Wing who has wanted war or sabotage in contrast to popular belief of the Black Wings. Each Guardian carries two Grey feathers-- One for the memory of the Grey Wing and the other for the life of the Guardian themself. Normally, Black Wings have blue to violet shaded eyes, usually dark. In contrast, White Wings have red to teal shaded eyes, most of the time, light. While there was a rumor about Guardians have Telekinesis and/ or telepathy, Guardians only have telekinesis but don't normally have to use their power.